


Time to Fall

by OhNoOwen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, technically suicide is only self harm if you automatically revive after it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoOwen/pseuds/OhNoOwen
Summary: John can't cope with these feelings anymore.A really short vent fic.





	Time to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally begging you to not read this if you struggle with depression or thoughts of suicide/self-harm. It's told in the second person and it could potentially be really triggering.

This feeling has become all-consuming. No matter how you try, it’s always there. Everything you’ve lost, every trauma- big and small- along the way, the memories of that timeline that no longer exists. It’s all in your mind, all the time. Building, festering, and always weighing on your mind.

There’s no one who can understand. Roxy may have come with you, but they didn’t lose anything near what you lost. Terezi remembers everything now, but Terezi… Well, she isn’t here. You’re alone with this. So fucking alone.

And so, it’s time.

You’ve been practising not letting the wind catch you. It’s surprisingly much harder to learn to not use your powers than it was to learn to use them. But now you’re ready. You finally know how to fall.

It’s a long climb to the top of the tower. You take every step yourself; this isn’t something to fly for. When you reach the top, you don’t pause. You don’t take in the view. You don’t think twice. You’ve spent your whole life looking at everything around you, what’s the point in doing it now? You keep walking. And you let yourself drop.

You’re dead before you hit the ground and alive again not long after.

As expected. You’ve done no wrong, and there’s nothing heroic about killing yourself. You walk back to the tower, and start the ascension again.


End file.
